


You, me and ...

by purplehazelove



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplehazelove/pseuds/purplehazelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>...chicken soup</p>
<p>Tobin is sick and Alex always knows what will make her better.</p>
    </blockquote>





	You, me and ...

**Author's Note:**

> ...chicken soup
> 
> Tobin is sick and Alex always knows what will make her better.

They were not rooming together for this camp. 

Alex never had Tobin as her roommate. Mostly due to the fact that they had been a couple long before Alex made it to the senior national team. 

She missed her midfielder. It has been a month since she got to touch her. To kiss her. To hold her in her arms and look into those adorable beady eyes of hers that somehow made her chest warm as those brown orbs stared back at her with nothing but love. 

Accepting the offer to play for Orlando was the most difficult decision she had to make ever. 

Tobin was supportive of course, as always. 

///

_“You let me go to Paris for 2 years, and I think its time I showed you how much I love you for that”. That was what she said to Alex the night she got a call from her agent telling her that Orlando wants her as their star player._

_“But what about us?” It was all Alex could think of._

_She would not allow them to fall back to those 2 long years where they had to fly back and forth, long night phone calls and skype chats. Nights where she would wear Tobin’s UNC sweater to sleep when she was alone in their bed in Portland or sometimes one of her jerseys so that she could feel closer to her._

_“It’ll be tough, I wouldn’t deny that but babe, this a great opportunity”. Tobin said as she slung her left arm over Alex’s shoulder. “I would go with you without hesitation but you know they would never let me leave. Not If you go.” Tobin kissed her temple._

_Alex sighed. She hid her face in the crook of her neck. “I just don’t want to be away from you”._

_Tobin didn’t either. Frankly their careers had required so much travelling from them that they never really got to have a place to call it ‘their home’. They have been together for 8 years now and their entire relationship had survived through long distance. It was straining but they always pulled through.  
“Me too, Lex.” She treaded their hands together. “Whatever you decide to do, I will stand by you fully and I love you. Nothing will break us.” _

_“I love you too.” Alex looked up into those honey brown eyes, those eyes that made her feel at home whenever she looked at them, and gave her better half a kiss._

///

Alex sighed. It has only been a month since Alex moved to Orlando.

Tobin came down to visit Alex once. She was only able to stay for the weekend as both teams required their attention, with the new season starting and all that.

So they skyped everyday and called the other at least twice a day. Every night Alex will FaceTime with Tobin before going to bed. She needed to see those favorite brown eyes of hers.

///

Because the camp was in Orlando, Alex and Ashlyn were the first ones to arrive. Ashlyn was rooming with Morgan and also eagerly waiting for Ali to arrive. 

“Man, I can’t wait for the rest of the team to get here” said Ashlyn as she plopped down on her bed. They were in Alex’s room and she got Kling as her roommate. 

Alex playfully nudged her in the rib. “Oh please, you just want Ali here”.

Upon hearing her girlfriend’s name, Ashlyn looked up bashfully. “Of course I do! Its been weeks Lex. I feel like my body doesn’t function properly without her”. 

Alex looked down. She knows the feeling very well. Days without Tobin were hard. The nights were tougher as she always needed Tobin to hold her while they slept, despite Alex being taller out of the two. 

For the whole month without Tobin, Alex wore Tobin’s UNC sweater religiously to sleep.

“So how are things with you and Ali?” 

Ashlyn sat up and faced her. “You know, I think I’m ready to take the next step in our relationship.” The blonde looked at Alex, waiting for her response. 

Alex was beyond happy for her friend. “What?! Seriously?” Her and Tobin never spoke about marriage yet, they were happy with how things are and marriage isn’t such a big deal to them. “It’s great. I’m so happy for you Ash. You should totally go for it and I’m sure Ali will love it too.”

Ashlyn gave a nervous laugh. 

“You think so?” Alex gave her a pat on her shoulder. “Hell yes. You and Ali love each other and that’s all that matters.”

“Thanks Lex, kinda needed that.” Ashlyn sat up and reached for her pocket and pulled out a black box, “Cuz I sorta got the ring already.” 

Alex looked at the ring. It was a simple band with a round crystal on top. “Oh my god, its beautiful.” Ashlyn smiled as Alex handed back the ring box to her. “Yeah, so is Ali” she smiled bashfully. 

“You dork” said Alex.

///

Meghan came in the room shortly after. “Oh hey guys” she greeted them as she saw Ashlyn was in the room as well. 

Alex got up to give her a hug “Hey Kling, how was the trip?”

Meghan gave her a thumbs up. “Ehh, it was alright, the flight was horrible though, bad weather.” 

“Tobin went to her room by the way.” The short defender placed her luggage on her bed next to Alex and laid down, yawning. “Poor Tobs, she’s been having a fever since last night.”

Alex stopped in shock. “What?!” She went over to Meghan. “Yeah, and this morning her temperature rose but it went down after she took some meds.” 

“Why didn’t she tell me about this.” Kling shrugged. “Honestly Alex, I think she was too high in drugs to think straight.” 

Ashlyn snorted “Ya think.” Alex gave her a glare. 

“I’m going to check up on her.” She went to her bag and took out her jacket. If she knew Tobin was sick, she would have brought along some DVDs. Normally when Tobin falls ill, they would lay in their bed all day watching movies and drinking chicken soup. Tobin loves chicken soup.

“I’ll be back.” 

///

“She probably won’t be back tonight.” 

“Ya think…” Ashlyn looked at Kling pointedly. 

///

Tobin was asleep. Bundled up in a blanket like a burrito, only her brown locks visible. 

Alex made her way over to her lover. She gently placed the outside of her hand on her forehead and gasped when she felt how hot it was. She lifted her hand up, replacing it with a soft kiss. 

“Baby” No response.

“Tobs…” She called again, this time shaking her shoulder lightly. Tobin eyes opened, taking a moment to familiarize with her surrounding. Alex laughed lightly when saw her eyebrows knit together when she didn’t remember where she was. 

“Hey baby girl” She brought her hand up to cup the other woman’s cheek. Just like that, realization sink in and Tobin gave her the biggest of smiles. 

“Hi” Tobin took the blanket off of her and engulfed Alex in a tight hug. “I missed so much” she said.

Alex pulled apart and placed both her hands on either side of her face. “I’ve missed you too, so so much” This made the midfielder smiled. She was wearing one of Alex’s Nike shirt and due to the absence of the blanket, she shivered. “Fuck, its cold in here” 

Alex frowned. The room was in room temperature and she has even switched off the AC on her way in just now.

“Tobs, did you bring the fever meds?” 

Tobin shook her head. “Nope. I took one this morning before leaving and I thought it would go away by then” Alex took the blanket and wrapped in around her “but went we landed earlier, I felt sick again”  
Tobin hated it when she was sick. It always made her tired and weak. 

“Don’t pout baby” Alex laughed. She got up and called Dawn to ask her for some meds.

She looked over at Tobin and smiled, “by the way, I ordered some chicken soup for you” knowing that will cheer her up. 

“Yasss!” Tobin fist pumped as Alex settled in beside her, slinging her right arm over her shoulder and pulled her in closer and kissed her lips.

“No Lex, I don’t want you to catch the cold”, Tobin pulled away before their lips could touch. She sat up straight and tried to put some distance between them “especially with this camp, I want you to be ok.”

Alex sighed. “Tobs, I haven’t had the chance to touch those lips of yours for 2 weeks, c’mon I’ll be fine.” 

“Nope.” At that very moment they heard a call from outside “Room service!”

Tobin launched out of the bed excitedly. “Another day won’t kill you babe” she stopped halfway and turned to face Alex and gave her a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> Some cute interactions between these. Always loved the idea of them being so domesticated with each other.


End file.
